Chasing Italy
by Spain's little tomato x
Summary: Italy thought that he would be having a peaceful night out. He'd have a couple of glasses of wine at his local bar, flirt with some pretty ladies and possibly a cute guy or two. What he didn't have in mind was a possessive, irrational Englishman, an angry German, a wise Canadian and of course a crazy, loud-mouthed American to go and turn things completely upside down!
1. Chapter 1

Feliciano was sitting at the bar chatting with his good friend Raphael. The bar was mainly empty; it was Monday and still quite early, except for a few random people seated haphazardly across the room. Raphael had just gone into the back to retrieve something for Feliciano when the door burst open. Feliciano had barley turned his head when someone seized him around the waist and dragged him roughly out the door. Raphael came back just in time to see Feliciano being dragged backwards out the door, shock and fear lining his delicate features.

"VE WHAT IS GOING ON? cried Feliciano, struggling to get free or at least see a little of his captors face. I was no use; he/she was too strong.

There was no reply; instead he was thrown roughly into a dark car. His captor went around the back and joined him on the other side. In the dim light he could just make out England's face. „England wha-

England cut him off "Look I know you must be very confused right now but please understand this is something I've always wanted to do but I've never had the courage. I'll answer your questions later but right now we must go."

Feliciano looked at him, a lot of expressions running across his face. Countless questions where dancing around in his mind. The curiosity burned like a flame washing through his mind. This was all so strange! What on earth was England up to and what did he mean when he said "this is something I've always wanted to do but I've never had the courage." He wanted to voice his questions but in the end he decided to humour England and just keep quiet.

The car sped through the dark streets. England remained silent throughout the entire journey, a look of deep concentration on his face. Feliciano sat patiently in the passenger seat. He too remained quite, still wrapped up in his thoughts. He also for some unexplained reason felt a little scared. England's eyes were hard yet wickedly amused. This worried Feliciano. England had of course worn a similar expression any time he was angry but this time it scared Feliciano.

Soon the car slowed as it ascended a short winding path carved into a hillside. When the car stopped England got out and swiftly walked around the front of the car to the passenger side. Feliciano could see that his expression was torn, a look of ancient sadness mixed with something else, deep in his eyes. He opened Feliciano's door and beckoned him to follow him up to the huge house that lay up ahead.

Feliciano watched England's graceful figure walk towards the house and once again decided to comply, mainly because he was curious as to why England had kidnapped him and also because he felt a little sorry for England. Whatever was going on was causing him great pain. He got out of the car and closed the door softly behind him. He then followed England up the path toward a huge, white, Victorian mansion. It was beautiful in the moonlight, all trimmed in deep blue, like the colour of the ocean in the distance. . .

Arthur walked briskly up his garden path and paused at the door. He was contemplating the current situation with great care.

_Oh god! What do I should I do? How's Feliciano going to react? I probably should take him back home. Great one Arthur! Just look at the situation you've got your self into! This is total bullocks!_

Arthur was half way turned to go back to the car when he caught sight of Feliciano standing there looking up at him expectantly. Arthur gave a small sigh. He then turned around and fished for the house key in his jacket pocket. Once he had found it and opened the door, he beckoned Feliciano to come inside.

The hallway in Arthur's house was pitch black and cold. Feliciano stood there shivering just inside the door. After a few seconds followed by a few rustling sound came the flicker of a lamp. Feliciano blinked as his eyes accustomed to the sudden brightness. Arthur was removing his jacket so he did the same. Whilst doing this he examined his surroundings. The hall was long and narrow. The wall was painted a creamy colour. To his left there was a small mosaic table on which the lamp and a crystal bowl bearing the house and car keys stood. On his right he saw a few pegs with various coats and scarves hanging from them. Feliciano reached up on his tip- toes and his jacket on top of Arthur's. He then made his way down the hall after Arthur. He was standing in the middle of his kitchen holding a whisky glass in one hand and a bottle of liquor in the other. He appeared to be deep in thought. Feliciano stood at the doorway not quite sure what to do. Luckily he quickly snapped out of it. He half turned towards Feliciano and gave him a small smile, just a twitch of his soft lips. He finally spoke "Want a glass?"

"No I'm fine, thanks" replied Feliciano giving a small shake of his head

Arthur shrugged "Suit yourself. If you want a glass later then feel free to pour yourself one." Arthur then slowly moved towards Feliciano. He seemed to hesitate before reaching out and grabbing the other boy's wrist, much to his surprise, causing him to let out a small squeak. Just as Feliciano was about to ask Arthur what he was doing soft lips were pressed against his. Feliciano went rigid at the touch but soon he soon eased gently into it. He gasped when Arthur's hands, which were originally clasped around his neck, began snaking their way down the latter nations back.

Arthur moaned ever so quietly at the connection between his lips and Feliciano's. He was enjoying this immensely, having wanting it for so long. The two only broke away when they felt the need for oxygen. Feliciano's cheeks were flushed a delicate pink, his eyes shining in earnest. Arthur stared longingly into his eyes until his breathing had just about slowed down before pulling him the smaller nation, gently but forcefully into another passionate kiss. He hesitated slightly before slipping out his tongue and running it slowly along the other's lower lip. Feliciano gasped before opening his mouth to let the other's tongue have access to his mouth.

Arthur was still running his hand up and down Feliciano's spine when the loud bang and the whoosh of the door being opened made them jump and look up quickly. Arthur blinked a few times and stared at the figure that had just waltzed in. He shook his head, disorientated, before the wrath of Ludwig Beilschmidt was upon them.

"VHAT THE HELL DO THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Ludwig's face was alarmingly pale and he was shouting at the top of his lungs.

Feliciano looked at Ludwig, his face a somewhat humorous shade of red. He drew in a ragged breath when for the second time that night he was seized around the waist and was pulled backwards. This time thought he was being dragged off by a furious Ludwig.

Arthur stood in shock for a moment before he ran after the pair, shouting at Ludwig to bring Feliciano back.

"Not a chance!" he roared before slamming the door and dragging Feliciano into his big jeep.

Arthur had just made it out the door when Ludwig's jeep swung out of the drive and sped down the street." Blast all!" Arthur muttered under his breath, "My car is in the being serviced and won't be back until tomorrow!" And with that he turned on his heel and stomped back into the house, taking great care to slam the door behind him.

Yay I've finally posted something up here! Sorry about the crappy title and summary *hangs head in shame* but hopefully the story itself is better! This was originally two separate chapters but the first one was just too short, it looked a lot longer up on DA! So this may be moving a bit fast :\ I will try and get this updated as regularly as I can. If there are any spelling/grammar mistakes please do not hesitate to tell me! All criticism welcome (If it's bad please don't be too harsh ^_^')

Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN HETALIA! AT ALL. ** If I did random crap like this would happen often and it wouldn't be as awesome as it is

If anyone is interested the next chapter of this story is on my DA account: Littlemissnaughty207. I don't have a lot up there at the moment because I haven't had the chance to develop my ideas due to having to study for my exams as well as damn writer's block! :-(

Okay I think that's everything so bye for now! x


	2. Chapter 2

It was a couple of days before Arthur s old banger, ahem car, was ready to be picked up from the garage. He was immensely grateful. The past couple of days had been long and stressful. What the bloody hell was he supposed to do about the Ludwig situation?! Of course he could drive over to Germany s house, but then what? He was thinking over this at the garage whilst waiting on his car and he didn t notice when a spontaneous, rather loud American tried to get his attention. It was only received when the American snapped his fingers in front of the Englishman s face. Arthur blinked and stared at the blonde in front of him. Hey Iggy, ya ok?

Arthur frowned and let out a long injured sigh. Do not call me that! Arthur snapped irritably. And no I m not all right, not that it s of any concern to you.

Aww don t be like that! The American pleaded, unleashing the full power of his puppy dog eyes. Tell me what s wrong, maybe I could help

Arthur snorted I highly doubt that . . . hmm you know what actually you could be of use. Do you know how to get to Germany s house from here? Don t bother asking questions just answer yes or no.

The American cocked his head to the side blinking rapidly. Umm yeah I do know. I was over there borrowing magazines from Prussia the other day. Do you want me to drive ya?

Arthur raised an eyebrow (or several, whichever way you look at it) I don t even want to know what type of magazines you were borrowing do I? he gave an exasperated sigh; yes alright I suppose you can take me to Germany s . . . but I m driving. I don t trust you behind the wheel of a vehicle!

Alfred grinned. Alright then. So which car s yours?

Arthur pointed to the beat up, ancient, black car in the corner. That one

Alfred chuckled Good one Artie but seriously, which one s yours?

Arthur frowned and gave Alfred a death glare before pointing to the same car and repeating That one And with that turned on his heel and marched angrily toward the car.

Alfred shrugged and followed him muttering something along the lines of Grumpy ol man

Iggy I m hungryyy! Alfred whined.

Arthur sighed I thought I told you not to call me that. You will have to wait for food we re on the motorway you wanker!

Alfred groaned. He decided to let his mind wander in hope of distracting himself from the feeling of hunger. It was no use though; he soon began daydreaming about eating an extra large cheese burger and a large bag of chips from Mc Donald s. In his dream like state Alfred had managed to locate a map of Europe from the glove compartment and he began to munch on it happily, thinking it was a burger.

Arthur turned around when he heard rustling and swallowing to find Alfred eating the Russia section of his map of Europe. What the hell do you think you re doing git?!

Alfred swallowed thickly hmm?

You just took several bites out of my map of Europe you idiot! Arthur screamed

I m sorry I di-

Shitty Shitty Bang Bang, Shitty Shitty Bang Bang

Alfred turned in his seat The hell was that?

It was me singing Seychelles s soft voice called out from somewhere in the back of the car.

Seychelles what are you doing here?! I thought you d run away on me. Arthur quizzed angrily.

Umm no. You handcuffed me to the back seat of your car the day you took it in to be serviced. Remember you wanted to

That s quite enough out of you! Arthur cut in. A light blush was dusting his cheeks.

Hey Seyche, How come your wearing that bunny outfit? Enquired America. Clearly confused.

Arthur s blush deepened That s enough out of the both of you. No further discussion of the topic is permitted.

The rest of the journey was reasonably uneventful. The three of them sat in silence. I furious embarrassed one on Arthur s part, a scared one on Alfred and Seychelles part. They were just outside of Berlin when Alfred and Arthur started arguing over something pointless. They were so caught up in the argument that Arthur ended up crashing into a tree. They all stared in shock at the tree not quite believing what had just happened. They were shocked even further when seconds later Turkey fell from said tree.

Arthur and Alfred got out from the car. T-Turkey are you all right? asked Alfred voice shaking.

Yes I m fine.

What were you doing up in that tree?

I-I-I wasn t s-spying on J-J-Japan d-disrobing i-if that s what y-you re i-implying. Turkey s face, whilst saying this went from a light pink to a violent red causing him to look like someone had just dunked his face in a tub of red paint. I didn t help matters when Arthur began to stare at him intently. Green eyes boring into his own deep brown ones.

Humph, well it s none of my business. Arthur stated, quirking an eyebrow(s). Turning to America he then snapped, Check your side of the car for damage. America snickered at the look on Arthur s face but obeyed. He wasn t quite sure if the car was damaged or not considering it was already in a bad condition before the crash. He hadn t surveyed it with much detail and wasn t sure if anything had been damaged. When Arthur asked whether anything was damaged or not he just replied that everything was fine. Arthur could figure it out for himself of anything was wrong. And with that they gave their hasty goodbyes to Turkey before setting off again. They reached the town limits by tea. Now what?!

* * *

><p>Hi *waves nervously* I'm back from the grave. Okay, um, no not really. In truth I honestly forgot that this story was up here. So I want to apologise profusely to the few people following this story as it might come as a shock to see the update. I had the chapters written AGES ago. I just forgot to post them here. I'm only posting one chapter today (it was just a filler anyways) because my computers fecking about and being a jerk. But I promise I will try and get the final 3 up on Friday. Thanks to everyone who ha supported this first piece of crap. I really appreciate it. Once again I'm sorry I forgot about you. A million hugs to you all. Slt x<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi *waves nervously* I'm back from the grave. Okay, um, no not really. In truth I honestly forgot that this story was up here. So I want to apologize profusely to the few people following this story as it might come as a shock to see the update. I had the chapters written** AGES** ago. I just forgot to post them here. I'm only posting one chapter today (it was just a filler anyways) because my computers fecking about and being a jerk. But I promise I will try and get the final 3 up on Friday. Thanks to everyone who ha supported this first piece of crap. I really appreciate it. Once again I'm sorry I forgot about you. A million hugs to you all. Slt x

* * *

><p>It was about another forty-five minutes before they reached Germany's house. According to America he lived in an old Edwardian mansion on the outskirts of Berlin. When they finally arrived at the mansion they were all tired and cranky. Well except for our favourite American of course. The place was colossal, wrought iron gates at the start of the drive, giving way to acres of lush grass. Running up the middle of this was a brick driveway with a fountain placed in the center, gurgling ever so softly. To the left of the fountain there was a little stone path giving way to a little garden, bursting with flowers of all colours. The house it's self was a big, intimidating, brown building about three stories high.<p>

England took all this in with awe before turning to his companions and cautioning them with his eyes. He then sucked in a deep breath and made his way up the drive, shivering slightly in the cool evening breeze. He finally reached the big, double doors after what seemed like hours. He took a hold of the brass door knocker, shaped like a lion and hit it off the door a couple of times. There was an eerie silence about the place. England nervously shifted his weight form foot to foot and was about to knock again when the door opened. He could just make out the outline of a petite young woman standing just behind the door as if preparing for attack. When she registered the fact that England, apparently, wasn't going to rip her head off, she flicked on the lamp behind her, casting a dim glow over her face and upper body. She was dressed in a maid's uniform, her fiery red hair hung in soft curls around her face and her emerald green eyes looked up at him warily. He wasn't sure what to say, the silence seemed to drag.

Tension hung thickly in the air. The maid's expression quickly turned apprehensive when England just stood there, slightly scowling and moving from foot to foot as if he desperately needed to use the bathroom. She gave an exasperated sigh before saying, "I suppose you're her for Herr Italy? Mästerei Germany said not to let you in but judging from the look on Herr Italy's face and his constant whimpering and squeaks of your name I think it would be best if you did come in. But if Mästerei Germany asks, you forced your way in _understand?"_ With that she stepped aside to let him in. She then told him to go up both flights of stairs and to the end of the corridor. From there he should walk down the corridor to the oak double doors. And with that she flounced away, her fiery hair dancing behind her, twisting like flames of fire.

As England walked down the corridor he was having an internal battle with himself. Should he just barge in? What if he walks in on something inappropriate? Germany would be unlikely to try something like that but you never know. According to Japan (the information was given unwillingly during a game of partially drunken dares) he had a stack of . . . _adult _magazines in the back corners of his wardrobe. As well as a range of _adult_ items. We'll go into to no further detail than that. So as England walked the down the long corridor he had _a lot _of different scenarios running through his head. Some which weren't so family friendly! In the end he came to the decision that he should knock, peak in and get Italy out of there as fast as humanly possible. (Well considering he was a country he could probably go a lot faster, but you get what I'm saying.)

So he did just that. When he walked in he found poor little Italy tied up with the big and most likely not too light German, straddling him. Somewhat. England stood at the door for a moment, assessing the scene. At first he just stood there, mouth slightly agape. But it wasn't long before a wave of anger swept through him and chorused through his veins. He stormed right over to the big King sized bed in the centre of the room, and using all his strength, (he did have quite a lot contrary to a certain blonde's beliefs *cough* America *cough*) he pushed Ludwig off Feliciano. The blonde toppled onto the other side of the bed. He then grabbed the heavy book on the bedside table and gave Ludwig a hard hit on the head with it, effectively knocking him out. Satisfied England grabbed a dagger her saw glinting in the corner. Germany apparently had a thing for weaponry as the was a huge glass shelf above his bed. It held everything from hand guns to nun chucks.

They were nearly out of the room when Feliciano put his hand on the door frame, causing England to stop. Confused England looked down at the small Italian in his arms. His eyes seemed to be focused on the bed, which could be seen in the small gap between England arm and waist. A rarely seen serious and deliberating expression was lining the Italian's features. He then turned to England and motioned for him to put him down. England did so slowly and quietly, a calculating and confused expression dancing across his face, like there was a battle between the two.

Once Italy had been put back on his feet, he gracefully sank down into a sitting position, his back leaning against one of the oak doors. He there put his head in his arms. His mind felt like it was going to burst! He was so confused! What should he do? He wanted to go with England but at the same time he was afraid to. He didn't want to leave Ludwig like this. He felt kind of bad for the German. Does this mean he likes him or did he just want to protect Italy from England? Italy did have to admit this would make sense considering he was slightly frightened of England in the past. But who wasn't? With his mind racing and swirling like this he felt he was ready scream, rip his hair out and hit his head repetitively off the door opposite. Why was love so damn confusing? Then it hit him so forcefully it reminded him of Hungary hitting Prussia over the head with her frying pan. The solution was simple yet tricky. He would call a fellow country and ask for advice.

At this Italy went through a mental list. France nii -chan was good with romance but he couldn't be relied on for secrecy. That and the fact he would probably make a biased decision just to wind England up. His brother was out of the question. Although Feliciano loved him dearly, his brother would most likely scream, swear (colourfully might I add), and throw a hissy as to his "_shitty"_ choice in men like the Potato Bastard. That cancelled Spain out because he would tell Romano, causing him to go in to a rant on how his fratello went behind his back. Then he remembered someone who was hardly ever acknowledged. Oh what was his name again? He was America's brother. His name began with C. Ca, Can- Canada! That's it! He could call Canada. Wait who? Yes he could call this mysterious country and ask him for advice. I mean he and Italy seemed to be on a friendly enough basis. He was also, we think, raised by France. So he ought to know something about love. And considering barley anyone noticed him, he would keep quiet and not go blabbering to others like his loudmouth brother. He usually does keep quiet in a corner, right? So it was settled. He would call Canada. Seriously who?

Italy raised his head slightly to look up at England whom was staring down at him with confusion. They stared at each other for a moment before England snapped his head over to the bed. Germany had begun to stir. At that moment England rushed over to the bedside table. He ripped open all the drawers, looking hastily through each. He found what he was looking for just in time. He quickly sat on the German's stomach and raised his arms. Ludwig was far too disorientated to fully register what was being done to him.

When he finally did, though, he was successfully handcuffed to the bed post. Confused Germany looked up at the cuffs. Before he could even so much as whimper in protest, he was gagged with a scarf. He recognised it as one of his own which he was sure he originally had on the floor beside the bed. He looked up to see a pair of forest green eyes framed by worryingly thick eyebrows. England. Germany was furious. He tried to sit up but it was no use, the cuffs held him secure. Damn himself and his secret perverseness. Satisfied by this England gave him a grin like a Cheshire cat before turning and walking back to the door, leaning down before Italy. England noticed that Italy had a small black device in his hand, a phone. He cautioned England with one finger before running off down the hall and into what he assumed was a deserted room. He quickly dialled America's number, anxiously bouncing about.

"Yo, the hero speaking."

"Ve~ America! I need you to give me Canada's number!"

". . . Wait who?" Italy rolled his eyes "C-a- n-a-d-a! You know your brother!"

"Oh right Mattie! Um sure but I dunno it off the top of my head so I'll text you it!

"Ve~ um ok. Thanks America, I really appreciate it."

"No problem Italy! That's what a hero's is for, later!" And with that the American hung up. Five minutes later and Italy was anxiously waiting for Canada to pick up. Thankfully he soon did. "Hello." Canada's voice came softly though the receiver

"Ve~ um Canada it's Italy. I was just wondering if I could ask for your advice on something."

"Who me? Um sure I guess. What can I help you with Italy?"

"Please, just call me Feliciano. I was wondering if I could ask you a romance based question? I'm kind of in a difficult situation."

"Go ahead. I'll listen and try to help." Bless him! Italy thought.

"Ve~ well, you see a couple of nights ago, England picked me up from a bar and took me back to his house. He then confessed he liked me. You know as in like _like. _And um we kissed and I liked it. It was passionate and soft. I mean when England was more powerful I was a little scared of him. But now he seems kinder and I think I might like him too. But as we were kissing Germany burst in and started shouting at England. He then took me back to his house. England came to rescue me but now I'm not sure what to do! I don't want to leave Germany but I think I might like England."

"Maple!" exclaimed Canada on the other end. "I think what you need to do is sit down, think and ask yourself, "What are my feelings for England? What are my feelings for Germany? Are we on a friendly basis or is there something more? You need to think all this through and decide that if you want to be with one, where that leaves you with the other. If you do choose England, what compromises and sacrifices will you have to make on your friendship with Germany? You need to take time, think it through and decide who you want to be with. I know this seems like a lot Italy but you need to think this through in order to make the right decision. This is the best advice I can give you Italy. I'm not sure if it helps."

"Ve~ um thanks Canada. I think you're right. I need think about it and think about the pros and cons to each decision. I think you're quite smart when it comes to romance. Maybe living with France nii chan does have its advantages. Thanks so much for the advice Canada! I'll see you later." "No Problem Italy. Glad I could help. Good luck and I hope you make the right decision!"

"Grazie!" and with that Italy hung up. And now for the hardest part, decision time.

* * *

><p>Mästerei (German) Master<p>

^^ Well, according to Google Translate anyway


	4. Chapter 4

(Quick A/N: _Italics _are Italy's thoughts)

* * *

><p>"Hnmm" Italy groaned and rolled over in bed, away from the offending light shining in his face. <em>Wait! The window on my room doesn't face the East. <em>With that thought Italy shot up in the strange bed, his eyes widening comically whilst thoughts of screaming for Germany to come save him were running about his mind. Just as he was about to act on that thought, the gothic style door slightly opened before him and a disheveled head of dirty blonde hair poked inside.

"G'morning." England said, voice rough and still slightly groggy with sleep. His vibrant emerald eyes wandered about the room a little before finally settling on Italy whom was sitting bolt upright in the bed, the gold coverlet pooling around his waist. "Ve~" Italy replied. His head was cocked to the side cutely as he surveyed the Englishman before him. Realization then dawned on him as he took in the room again; now understanding that the room he was in must have be one of England's guest rooms in his German, city house. "W-what happened. I thought I was talking with C-Ca- someone on the phone?" Damn Italy couldn't remember the other country's name. Oh well.

"What? Ah right yes. When I had rescued you from Germany we were just about to leave when you stopped me and took off to another room saying something about waiting on you because there was something important you needed to do. I decided to let you go but after a while you hadn't come back so I decided to search the rooms for you. When I found you, you were curled up in a ball, mobile phone clutched to your chest, deep in sleep. From there I picked you up and took you home and brought you to bed. I hope that's ok." England stood at the door, chewing on his bottom lip as he awaited Italy's response.

Italy analyzed his expression before replying quietly, "N-No it's fine. Thank- you England."

" Well I suppose I should just be leaving you to get dressed for the meeting. I was a little tired this morning so I got breakfast to go from the little cafe around the corner"

"The meeting? O-oh I think I'm just going to skip that today. . .But thanks anyway"

A look of horror passed across England's face before he composed himself and put on a neutral expression. He gave a curt nod before turning around and leaving, closing the door behind him. Italy closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. He still had no clue what he was to do. He knew it was a weak and cowardly decision but that was just him wasn't him wasn't it? Always running away from the difficult, always dodging the fear of the big decisions, always relying on someone to pull him out of whatever mess he had gotten himself into at that particular time.

_Well enough is enough. Today I'm actually going to do something about this mess and sort out my feelings for both England and Germany._ With that Italy jumped out of bed, mentally preparing himself for the meeting ahead. Today was going to be interesting, challenging and of course boring. It's still a world meeting featuring England/France/America, Prussia and his flirtatious ways and wondering hands (I wonder who'll be his victim this time: Canada or Austria?) and of course Hungary invariably finding something to fangirl over every half hour or so, whilst most likely dragging Japan into it. _I may be a bit of an airhead but that doesn't mean the shenanigans that other countries will __**invariably/without a doubt**__ get themselves into don't bother me. _Italy thought to himself. _Especially the petty fights that go on between the countries. Namely France, England and America or Turkey and Greece. _

Today's meeting was going to drag longer than the rest. Well in Italy's mind at least. _Alright time to get going_. It was at that moment Italy realized that although he had indeed freshened up and fixed his hair etc. Whilst he was thinking about the meeting ahead, he hadn't got a suit. Oh well, Italy shrugged, that's what having Italian designers on speed dial was for.

* * *

><p>When Italy arrived at the meeting most of the countries where already present and placed at various places around the room. Some were sitting at the table, reading over their notes and double-checking their presentations. Others were casually conversing with their alliances and friends about what ever topic concerned them. Whilst Italy was doing a once over of the room, he noticed Germany at the head of the table. Today's meeting was being held in Berlin, leaving Germany as the host. As usual Germany was as businesslike and presentable looking as ever. From his carefully slicked back hair to his formal suit and tie. But there was something different . . . something unusual. Glasses! That was it. Germany had a pair of plain, silver, square-framed glasses perched on his nose.<p>

_Aw he looks so cute with glasses. Wait, what?! Okay...maybe there are a few feelings of affection for Germany there somewhere._

_I_taly was pulled out of dreamland by a loud crash. He turned in the direction of the noise to find a gleeful American being chased by a furious Brit. Typical. Italy turned to his left feeling a heated gaze on the side of his face. He turned to find that little blonde country whose name he could not remember, staring at him questioningly. Italy sighed and made his way over to him. "Hey. Before you ask; no, I haven't made a decision yet." Italy said, voice sounding every bit the part of a dejected lover.

". . . Oh" replied the other country, "Well I hope you figure things out soon, you're looking a little depressed and I think you're brother is starting to get suspicious." _Crap, the last thing I need is Romano on my case. He would flip if he found out._ Whilst thinking this Italy solemnly nodded his head. He said a quick goodbye to the blonde before turning to look for a seat far away from England and Germany. He also had the intent of staying away from Romano and big brother Spain so they wouldn't get even more suspicious if he started giving of a depressed aura half way through the meeting. Although considering Spain's ability to read the mood was as great as America's (For those who are not sure neither countries would be able to read the mood even if it dressed up as Russia and started doing the can-can in a hula skirt in front of them) he wouldn't be too big a worry.

Italy eventually placed himself between Sweden and Poland. He took a swig of the glass of water set in front of him before slightly angling himself to the front of the room so it looked like he was paying at least some attention to the country currently speaking at the front of the room.

* * *

><p>"Oh hon hon hon hon hon hon!"<p>

"Prease refrain from touching me France-san." Italy turned towards Japan, whom was sitting about three seats down to his right, to find that big brother France was leaning over him, whispering lewd words into his ear whilst rubbing up and down the smaller nation's back. Although with the muttering of some particular words, (From the look of pure outrage on Japan's face and a quick glance at Greece, one would guess that France had just insulted Japan's Greek lover) Japan stood up and turned towards shouting, "FRANCE LET GO THIS INSTANT!" the whole meeting room turned , gobsmacked, to find Japan standing up, face red with anger and shooting murderous glares in France's direction. The taller country moved back a bit hands held up in the front of the room muffled sniggers could be heard, probably England laughing at the look of terror on France's face, whilst other countries shot each other confused looks.

Japan then turned and dragged his chair and belongings to where his boyfriend was sitting. Who cares if there was no room beside Greece? Other countries would just have to move out of his way. Greece just looked up at his approaching boyfriend absolutely stunned. God he was **hot **when he was angry. The meeting room was silent until China coughed awkwardly and then proceeded to continue with his presentation. Italy looked up when he heard someone move beside him, where Japan was originally sitting, to find England whom was placing his belongings on the desk. Italy noticed he had swapped with Japan. England was originally between America and Greece, whom Japan was now sitting next to. Oh well so much for avoiding England. At least when he looked up into the Emerald green eyes ,shining with concern and caring adoration, and couldn't look away he knew he had his answer.


	5. Chapter 5

OH MY GOD IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER *throws confetti* Well here it is. I'm willing to bet some of you never thought the day would arrive were you finally get to read the end. This was my first ever fanfiction and I'm sorry it took me so long to get it posted up here. I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who's reviewed/favourited/read/followed this story. If you've you've been with me since the start thank you so so so much for not giving up on me. I love you all!

* * *

><p>The meeting finally ended at around seven o clock in the evening. Italy watched as the pale crescent moon shone through the huge glass wall and washed over England's already pale form, giving him an inhuman, almost angelic glow. It made his shaggy blonde hair appear like a wild halo around him. He stood at the front of the room at a podium. He gave the conclusion to his speech before stepping down, smiling politely at the scattered applause. He took his seat next to Italy and reached for the glass of water in front of him. Italy felt himself jolt in shock as England's arm accidentally brushed against his when reaching for the water. The worn out nations seated around the room began letting out sighs of relief as Germany took his place to dismiss the nations.<p>

Italy tuned out as he thanked the nations for attending, commented on some of the speeches and talked about plans for the next meeting which was to be held in Bern, Switzerland. Italy was much more focused on what was going to happen after the meeting. He had to talk to England and sort out this whole mess. The little Italian's heart was racing in anticipation of the confession he would soon have to make. He felt a pang of worry in addition to this as he realized he would also have to tell Germany that he didn't return his feelings. He rubbed a sweaty palm on the leg of his trousers and took a sip from his own glass of water in attempt to calm his nerves. It was futile and as a result he almost started choking.

Italy was awakened from his worries as he heard the scraping of the chairs around him and the slowly building babble of voices as nations broke off into groups to chit chat with each other. Out of the corner of his eye he could see a sheepish looking France standing in front of an angry Greek and his shy boyfriend. Heracles had a protective arm around his boyfriend's waist and was staring intently at the Frenchman before him whom seemed to be apologizing.

Italy turned to talk to England but found that his attention was otherwise occupied by a loudmouth American. Alfred seemed to be hell bent on getting a rise out of the Englishman before him, and it appeared to be working as Arthur was slowly losing his temper. Italy stood off to the side and waited to for the Englishman to be free. He looked up and caught Canada's gaze across the room. He smiled nervously at him and the blonde gave him a reassuring grin in return before turning back to his conversation with Cuba.

By this stage Arthur and Alfred's argument had heated up quite considerably. "You're such a pervert, Iggy." Alfred exclaimed, smirking tauntingly at the shorter Brit.

"Shut your mouth you egotistical brat. I am no such thing. At least I'm not sleeping with my supposed enemy." Arthur retorted sharply. At this the whole room began to listen in.

Alfred turned bright red and glanced sideways at Russia. One would have missed it if they hadn't been paying attention. "Shut up you crazy old man! As if I would ever sleep with the commie bastard."

"Oh, right. I forgot. You only manage to get that far in your wet dreams." It was Arthur's turn to smirk now as gasps and whispers filled the room. Alfred gaped at Arthur like a fish.

"Oh would you two just shut the fuck up! Leave the bedroom talk at home. I don't need to hear about any of that nasty shit." Romano huffed and crossed his arms, glaring at the two blondes.

Alfred and Arthur glared daggers at each other one more time before Alfred stormed off in an embarrassed rage, much to the amusement of a certain Russian. The whole room was soon again filled with the sound of nations excitedly discussing the argument that had just taking place. Japan and Hungary stood of to the side, making a bet with each other concerning Alfred and Ivan.

England sighed in annoyance and began tiredly rubbing at his eyes. He looked down, however, when he felt a small tug on the sleeve of his jacket. He turned around and came face to face with Italy. A worried expression was clouding the usually happy-go-lucky Italian's expression. "England." He began.

"Please. Just call me Arthur."

"Alright… Arthur. I just wanted to tell you that um… I t-think…I think that I-I well um…Ti amo."

Italy said the last two words in a rush. His face had turned the colour of one of Antonio's prized tomatoes and he was tugging nervously at the sleeve of his uniform.

Arthur smiled gently. He understood. He cupped the Italian's tanned face in his hands and leaned in to give him a small peck on the lips. None of the other nations batted an eye. It seemed Arthur had provided the suitable distraction as they were all still discussing the prospect of a relationship between Alfred and Ivan. Even Germany, whom was previously watching the two, was distracted as his older brother had taking to teasing him mercilessly over some magazines, containing _questionable_ content, that he had found when he had took to Ludwig's room in a hunt for his precious pet bird.

"I love you too, Italy." replied Arthur, smiling fondly at the younger man. England then straightened up, gave Italy a quick wink, and turned around just in time to see that the rest of the nations were beginning to filter through the double doors so they would finally be free to go about their business for the rest of the evening. Arthur quietly told Italy to go and find his brother so that they didn't look suspicious standing next to each other. They weren't known to be friends and in fact many nations believed that Italy was afraid of England. So with a barely noticeable nod Italy ran off in search of his older brother whom was walking towards the door whilst complaining to Spain about something or other.

"Fratello." Italy sang whilst running up and wrapping his arms around his brother's waist from behind.

"Yeah, yeah get off of me Feli." Lovino grumbled in a tone of half-hearted anger. Feliciano pouted but let go of his brother as they came to stand in front of the elevators which would lead them out of the building. He didn't notice England was behind him until her heard the Brit whisper softly at his ear, "I'll pick you up tonight at seven-thirty at your hotel." Italy nodded his head ever so slightly to show his acknowledgement before following his brother into the waiting elevator.

As Italy stepped out of the elevator and into the huge marble foyer he caught sight of Germany making his way towards the exit alongside Prussia and Austria. "Germany!" Italy called. "Hey Germany, wait up!"

Said blonde turned to face the Italian whom was waving him over from the other side of the foyer. He turned politely to his brother and Austria saying, "Please excuse me. I won't be a moment." Before turning and walking towards the Italian man. He didn't see the obnoxious smirk his brother threw at his retreating figure. He turned to Austria and said, "I swear if one of them doesn't confess their undying love for the other then I'm going to lock them in a closet until they either talk or fuck their feelings out."

Roderich rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Honestly, Gilbert. Don't be so crass."

"Hey you don't live with him. If that man doesn't get laid soon he's gonna explode." Roderich just grabbed him by the collar and pulled him out into the crisp night air.

Once Germany was standing in front of Italy he found himself being dragged off to the edge of the foyer and out of the hearing range of the other lingering countries. "Listen…." Italy began. "Germany I know that you like me and I like you too but only as a good friend. The truth is that I'm in love with another nation and I know he loves me too. I'm sorry Ludwig. Don't be too sad. It wasn't meant to be. I know you think that I'm the one but I'm not. You're going to get over me and fall in love with another nation and that nation will love you too. You'll be happy together and you'll love him much more than you will ever love me. I'm so sorry Ludwig but I hope we can still be friends."

Ludwig had gone as stiff as a board. He looked at Italy with a mixture of sadness and embarrassment. Italy wrapped his arms around him and stretched up on his toes to kiss Ludwig on the cheek. He whispered in his ear, "I will always be there for you." Before he turned and left the building.

Austria and Prussia stared at him in confusion as he passed where they were standing and hailed a taxi. They had been spying on the other two as their conversation as it unfolded. Prussia told Austria to stay where he was as he made his way back into the conference centre to talk to his brother. Germany was still standing in the spot Italy had left him in, back facing the main entrance. Prussia came up behind Ludwig and clapped him on the back. His face fell as he came face to face with his brother and took in his expression. Ludwig looked as if he was in a great deal of pain. He understood immediately. He wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders and guided him outside were he hailed a taxi so they could go back to their hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

"Hey Italy, wait up!" Italy stopped humming and turned on the sidewalk to the sound of the voice calling him. Germany jogged up to him and smiled. "Can I walk with you? I've been meaning to talk to you for a while now."

"Sure Germany." Italy replied with a cheery smile. "What's up?"

"I just wanted to tell you that you were right. I found him. I found the man whom I truly love. He makes me happier than I've ever been." Germany blushed as he said this.

Italy smiled wider. "Who is it? Tell me! Tell me!" He clutched Germany's arm as he bounced up and down excitedly.

"I can't tell you just yet. You'll be the first to know once we make it public, however." He said, allowing a small, content smile of his own to grace his features as the two walked into the conference centre for yet another world meeting.

'This one will be better.' Italy thought. He and England were happy together and now Germany was happy too.

* * *

><p>Yes, yes I did just shove some RusAme in your face. Deal with it<p> 


End file.
